


Makeup

by montynavarrno



Series: Over the Years [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Makeup, The Hamilton Kids: Gender Role Destroyers, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montynavarrno/pseuds/montynavarrno
Summary: James needs Philip's help with a birthday present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Philip being a good big brother is my life force. I almost wrote life frog. That's funniest thing that's happened to me in two days.

"Philip? Are you in there?"

Eight year old James Hamilton was knocking on his oldest brother's door. He had been for the past five minutes. But he didn't know where else Philip would be.

"No, I'm right behind you."

James jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. "Oh! Where were you?"

"I know this might be shocking, but sometimes I do have to go to the bathroom."

"Shut up," said James.

"I'll try my best. Now, what did you need?"

"Can we go into your room?" James glanced around, and leaned in. "It's about Angie's birthday present."

"Oh, yeah, sure! Come on in!"

They went into Philip's room. Numerous papers and clothes littered the floor. 

James wrinkled his nose. "You should clean your room. Mom'll get mad at you."

"Mom accepts that I am teenager and that sometimes I am sloppy. Besides, it's not like your room is any cleaner."

"My room just has my Legos all over the floor. You have dirty clothes." 

"Legos could actually be used as a torture device by the Spanish Inquisition. I'd confess all my sins if I was forced to walk over a pile of Legos."

"What?" James asked, confused.

"I'll explain later. Just know that nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition. Now, what is it about Angie's birthday present?"

James fidgeted slightly. "Well, Angie really wants to wear makeup sometimes, but she can't put it on herself because her hands shake too much."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I want to do her makeup for her, but I don't know anything about makeup. But I know that Theo taught you a lot about it."

Philip nodded. "She did. So did Georges. I'm quite proficient at it."

James, who was about to say something, switched thoughts immediately. "Georges wears makeup?"

Philip nodded again, looking at his little brother warily. "Yes, they do."

James gasped. "Is that how their eyes always look purple and sparkly?"

"Yes, it is," Philip laughed.

"That's so cool! Where do they get the purple sparkly stuff? I think Angie would really like it!"

"I can text Georges and ask, but they're off celebrating Adrienne's birthday so they might not answer right away. But that's okay, because I'm going to show you how to do makeup."

James clapped his hands. "Okay, what do you do first?"

Philip went over to his desk drawer and got a packet of stuff out of it. "Okay, this is my makeup stash that I keep here incase Theo or Georges have some sort of makeup emergency. You can borrow it whenever you want, as long as you ask me first."

"Why do I have to ask first?"

"Because I may or may not be hiding other birthday presents in that drawer on occasion."

James narrowed his eyes. "No you're not. You hide them in your closet. AJ told me. Why can't I look?"

Philip took a deep breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

James nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

"Theo, Georges, and I are dating. I have love letters in there, and I don't want mom or dad to see them yet. I'm not ready to tell them I'm dating anybody yet."

"You mean you weren't already dating them?"

"No? Why, did you think we were?"

"Yeah, because you guys act like mom and dad do. And they're married. Are you and Theo and Georges getting married?"

"Uh... Let's leave that for later and let us graduate high school and maybe college first. Let's get started on the makeup though."

"Okay!"

Philip pulled out a small pencil shaped thing that had a brush on the end. "Okay, this is an eyebrow brush. I'm going to use it on you, and tell you how I'm doing it, and then you can try it on me."

Philip got some powder on the brush and carefully applied to it to James' eyebrows. After he finished explaining, he said "Okay, now try it on me."

The rest of the session went much the same way. The only mishap was when James accidentally poked Philip in the eye with eyeliner. Philip was okay, and even laughed about it. "That's what I did the first time I tried that too."

Eventually, both boys had a full face of makeup and were complimenting each other. Then they heard a knock at the door. "Philip? James? Your mom took the rest of the kids out to dinner, it's just you two and me tonight. What do you want to do?" It was their dad.

Philip and James looked at each other. Philip got up and opened the door. "How about this? You let James practice his makeup skills on you, and then we order pizza and watch a movie."

Their dad nodded. "Sounds like a plan. But why does James need to practice his makeup skills?"

"I'm going to help Angie do her makeup for her birthday!"

"That's a brilliant idea. I will absolutely let you practice on me."

James cheered. He loved his family.

* * *

 

Angie loved her birthday present. James became the number one makeup artist in the family after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i know nothing about makeup so i didn't want to write any actual descriptions
> 
> leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this! you can also talk to me on tumblr @montynavarrno. I also accept ideas for this verse or any of my other stories!


End file.
